fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
POR: Thirhan
BASIC CHARACTER SUMMARY HERE Lore WRITE HIS BACKSTORY AND STUFF HERE In-game Stats Thirhan Shaedclaw Male Kor Druid 3 Chaotic Neutral Representing Hukkleberry Finn Strength 8 (-1) Dexterity 16 (+3) Constitution 11 (+0) Intelligence 13 (+1) Wisdom 17 (+3) Charisma 16 (+3) Size: Medium Height: 6' 2" Weight: 165 lb Skin: Pale Eyes: Silver Hair: White Straight; Light Beard Total Hit Points: 24 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 13 = 10 +3 dexterity Touch AC: 13 Flat-footed: 10 Initiative modifier: +3 = +3 dexterity Fortitude save: +3 = 3 base Reflex save: +4 = 1 base +3 dexterity Will save: +6 = 3 base +3 wisdom Attack (handheld): +1 = 2 base -1 strength Attack (unarmed): +1 = 2 base -1 strength Attack (missile): +5 = 2 base +3 dexterity Grapple check: +1 = 2 base -1 strength Light load: 54 lb. or less Medium load: 54-80 lb. Heavy load: 80-120 lb. Lift over head: 120 lb. Lift off ground: 200 lb. Push or drag: 450 lb. Languages: Common Kor Druidic Pangoll Kor Hookbow crit X2, range inc 60ft., 4 Ib., slashing(melee)/piercing(ranged) Feats: Point Blank Shot Quick Draw Traits: Uncivilized Skill Name - Key Ability - Skill Modifier - Ability Modifier - Ranks - Misc. Modifier Appraise Int 1 =+1 Balance Dex* 3 =+3 Bluff Cha 2 =+3 -1 uncivilized Climb Str* -1 =-1 Concentration Con 0 =+0 Craft_1 Int 1 =+1 Craft_2 Int 1 =+1 Craft_3 Int 1 =+1 Diplomacy Cha 2 =+3 -1 uncivilized Disguise Cha 3 =+3 Escape Artist Dex* 3 =+3 Forgery Int 1 =+1 Gather InformationCha 2 =+3 -1 uncivilized Handle Animal Cha 8 =+3 +4 +1 uncivilized Heal Wis 8 =+3 +5 Hide Dex* 3 =+3 Intimidate Cha 3 =+3 Jump Str* -1 =-1 Knowledge (nature)Int 8 = +1 +5 +2 druid Listen Wis 8 = +3 +5 Move SilentlyDex* 3 = +3 Perform_1 Cha 3 =+3 Perform_2 Cha 3 =+3 Perform_3 Cha 3 =+3 Perform_4 Cha 3 =+3 Perform_5 Cha 3 =+3 Ride Dex 3 =+3 Search Int 1 = +1 Sense Motive Wis 3 =+3 Spellcraft Int 3 =+1 +2 Spot Wis 8 = +3 +5 Survival Wis 9 =+3 +4 +2 druid Swim Str** -1 = -1 Use Rope Dex 3 = +3 * = check penalty for wearing armor Know Nature >=5 ranks gives +2 on survival checks above ground. Uncivilized trait: +1 on any wild empathy checks. Zero-level Druid spells: 4 per day First-level Druid spells: 3 (2+1) per day Second-level Druid spells: 2 (1+1) per day Kor: +2 dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 constitution Stats on wikia - Fenrirr.wikia.com Druid: Spontaneous Casting (summon nature's ally) Animal Companion Wild Empathy +2 on Knowledge (nature) and Survival (already included) Woodland Stride (level 2) Trackless Step (level 3) Resist Nature's Lure (level 4) Wild Shape (level 5) Venom Immunity (level 9) A Thousand Faces (level 13) Timeless Body (level 15) High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Class HP rolled Level 1: Druid 8 Level 2: Druid 8 Level 3: Druid 8 Thirhan Shaedclaw's Equipment: 4 lb 5 lb 4 lb 2 lb 30 lb 4 lb 2 lb _____ 53 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Bedroll Grappling hook Pouch x3 Rope (50', hempen) x3 Waterskins x1 Holly and mistletoe Spell component pouch Total Animal companion: Zard the Wyrmin Zard is a Wyrmnin, which is a predatory beast that is very common when traveling on the various roads that web accross Rieze. They are valuable beast as they are fiercely loyal to any owner(s) that happen to accept it into there party. Zard is a young Wyrmnin from outside Galdan village, where he leads the party to his families cavern which is plagued by the Spiderfolk and there ruler, Hlogaer, the Rot of Galdan. He has a simple template as follows: Size/Type: Medium Beast Hit Dice: 4d10 (30hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 16 (+3 Dex, +3 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+4 Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d6 + 1d6 poison) Full Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d6 + 1d6 poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison Special Qualities: Blink, darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +4 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 11 Skills: Hide +3, Listen +5, Sense Motive +3, Spot +5, Survival +4 Feats: Iron Will, Run, TrackB More about Thirhan Shaedclaw: